There is a thin line between Love and Hate
by slytherinprincess02
Summary: What will happen on a stormy night when Hermione is not in the Gryffindor common room, so therfore cannot cuddle up with one of the boys there? Please read to find out! Rated T because I am paranoid XD RE-WRITTEN!


**AN: So I re-wrote more than half of this story because I thought it was weird. Oh well, here is the edited version.**

Tonight was a dark, stormy night, the kind no one wanted to be outside in. Hermione wasn't able to go to sleep, so she went into the head's common room and sat by the fire. She pulled the couch out into a bed, and sat with her green throw blanket, trying to fall asleep. She heard a large burst of thunder and shrunk into the couch.

Thunder and lightning were multiplying within the hour, and the sound was magnified by the silence. She looked deep into the fire, and decided she would just sit here until morning came. Tears began dripping down her face, silently wishing Ron or Harry were here. They always helped her get through it and distract her from the storm.

Not this time though. Another boom of thunder was heard in the distance, and she wimpered. Pulling her knees up, she wrapped her arms around them and her body wracked with sobs. She heard a voice clear their throat, and looked up.

"Go into his room. You need to be with someone on a night like this" one of the portraits on the walls told her. She recognized the picture of Valeria Myriadd, who also has a portrait in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione thought about this long and hard.

"I just can't, we hate each other. He doesn't like me at all, why would he help me through this?" she asked rhetoraically. She stared at the woman in the frame waiting for an answer.

"There is a thin line between love and hate, darling, you must try something before you make up your mind." the portrait told her. Hermione sniffled and then reluctantly got up. She knocked on the door she once swore she would never go near, and heard his feet walking towards her.

The door opened revealing a very tired looking Draco. His hair was messy, and he was only wearing shorts revealing his pale, sculpted chest.

"Do you mind if I sleep in here with you?" Hermione asked looking down at her feet.

"Why, is Gryffindor Granger afraid of a little thunder?" he asked, half-awake.

She nodded and he thought she was joking until she looked up at him with a tear stained face.

"I guess so..." he said reluctantly allowing her to come into his room. He sat on his bed while Hermione stood for a second.

"You can lay down... or are you some type of bird, a flamingo, perhaps?" he said, sarcasm dripping through his voice.

She walked slowly over to the bed, and Draco nodded as if he were giving a three year old instruction and letting them know that what they were doing was alright. She got onto the bed and lay down, facing away from Draco. She heard thunder, and she whimpered, trying to stifle it in her pillow. Draco heard.

He turned to her body and wrapped his arms around her, to both of their shock, and she felt surprisingly better. She felt warmth, care, and safety. She turned her face to look at Draco, and when she did, she realized their faces were only millimeters apart.

"My parents died in a storm when I was five." Hermione said, getting it out of the back of her mind.

"No, Granger, they dropped you off at the platform at the beginning of the year." Draco said watching Hermione as if she had three heads.

"No, my real parents. The wizards. They were both half-bloods, but they were killed on contact during a car crash in one bad storm. A driver lost her control of the wheel and they crashed. Thunder makes me think of the noise when they crashed." she told Draco, and he stared at her once more.

"So, you're a half-blood?" he asked her. She nodded, accidentally bumping her head on his chin.

Draco wiped the tears off her face and she turned to look at him again. He bent his head a little and pressed their lips together, both of them secretly smiling.

"Go to sleep, you're safe with me, I promise. Oh and Hermione?" he asked in a more nervous voice.

"Yes Draco?" she replied instantly switching to his first name when he did for her.

"Would you like to be my date to the Yule Ball?" he asked her. She smiled, thanking all that was holy and looked at him once more.

"Of course Draco." she said, looking at his forearm, which was pale, nothing messing up the perfect silk-looking skin. She let her eyelids flutter closed, and turned around so she could hug Draco too. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces, and woke up as two of the happiest people in the world. Hermione looked out his window and saw flowers blooming along the grounds; the only good part about a storm.

**AN: I think this is a little better, what do you think?**


End file.
